


Falling for the Girl Next Door

by sleepless_in_alberta



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepless_in_alberta/pseuds/sleepless_in_alberta
Summary: Natsu Dragneel had lived in the Magnolia his whole life with his family. When a new neighbor moves Natsu's life starts to change for the better. Can the girl next door get this firefighter blood heating up?This story is Nalu, not hate to Nali fans
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Natsu Dragneel had been living in Magnolia his whole life. His family owned the same 2 story house with the large fenced in yard at the end of a dead end street since he father had adopted him and his older brother Zeref and finally Wendy. Their adopted father Igneel was a kind and loving man. He put his family above everything. He loved his 3 children and treated them all like they were his own. Natsu and Zeref had lost their birth parents to a car accident and luckily Igneel had taken them in and made them fill what was missing for them. Wendy was the daughter of a friend of Igneel's who had passed from an illness, Igneel had brought the little girl home and the two young boys had fallen in love. They all adored Wendy and admittedly spoiled her. Natsu and Zeref both took their big brother duties seriously even as they all got older. Zeref had recently moved into his own apartment closer to his job at the hospital, finishing his residency and hopefully would be hired on for a permanent position soon. Natsu had followed their fathers footsteps and went into public service working as a firefighter while Igneel worked as a detective for the local police. Wendy was in her final year of high school and had made them all proud of her top marks in all her classes.

Natsu had noticed that their was a moving truck parked in the drive of the house closest to his own. He seen movers bringing in furniture and boxes in the whole weekend. Natsu went on his early morning run as usual curious about the new neighbors. He just hope they were nice people like the old neighbors. Focusing on his run Natsu went on his way not noticing the blue mini cooper parking in front of the house. A pretty long haired blonde exited the car and was followed by a small white dog following her. "Well Plue what do you think of our new home?" said the women while looking up at her new home. Walking up the front walk and entering the home. The excited dog ran from room to room sniffing around the new house excitedly. "Guess I should start unpacking before Levy gets here" she said before opening the first box and getting to work.

Natsu ran back onto his street keeping his pace before stopping in front of the house beside his. Seen the blue car in the driveway spiked his interest. Shrugging he continued the small distance to his own home. Going for a shower before heading to his job. He could hear Wendy getting ready for school, smiling he went to get himself ready and fed before heading to the fire hall. He dad was still not home from his own shift, he normally worked long hours and was usually gone overnight. With Zeref out of the house it was usually just Natsu and Wendy most days. Finishing his shower quickly he went down to the kitchen and was met with Wendy who was cooking breakfast for the both of them. "Good morning Natsu" Wendy said smiling at her older brother. "Morning Wendy whatcha cooking?" Natsu said pouring himself a cup of coffee. "French toast"Wendy replied plating them both some food. Placing both plates on the table they sat down and started their meal. 

Wendy looked out the kitchen window while eating her breakfast. She could she movement from the once empty home beside them. "Oh our new neighbors have finally moved in!" Wendy exclaimed in a excited tone causing Natsu to jump in his seat since he wasn't expecting such a sound so early in the morning. "Wendy sensitive ears remember" he said covering his now ringing ears. Giving his sister a stern look before speaking " Yeah I seen a car in the driveway when I came back from my run earlier." Wendy's eyes brightened with the excitement of a possible new friend. "Looks like it a woman, Do you think she will be nice?" Wendy said musing to herself, Natsu could tell his sister was more talking to herself at this point so he didn't bother to reply instead he finished the last bite of his food before wiping his face and standing up from the table. Checking the time Natsu put his dirty plate in the dishwasher before turning to his sister. "I gotta head out Wendy, I should be home by 6 since I only training today." "Okay I plan on making fire chicken for dinner since dad will be home, have a good day" Wendy said with a small wave to him before he left the kitchen. Grabbing his keys and putting on his boots. Petting Happy who was lounging in the sunlight shining in the hallway. "See you later buddy" he said before walking out into the morning sunlight.

Natsu climbed onto his motorcyle and started it quickly. Putting on his helmet before pulling out onto the street heading toward the lights. He saw a familiar truck pass him before he pulled into traffic. "That looked like Gajeels truck"he thought to himself before turning his focus back to his drive. It was a short drive to the fire hall which was already buzzing with activity. Some of the guys were busy cleaning the 2 firetrucks while others were putting away hoses and cleaning the the bays. Natsu parked his motorcyle in the nearby parking lot before walking the short distance to the fire hall. Waving at a few guys as he went by passing Gray who was rolling hoses who stopped to flip off Natsu when he walked past making Natsu laugh. "Yeah Yeah eff you too Ice prick" he said with a playtone tone. The two were rivals at work but were actually best friends. Always arguing and pulling pranks on one another whenever they got the chance but had each others backs when it mattered most.

"Hows it going fireboy?" Gray asked before placing the newly rolled hoses back in their place. "Not bad enjoyed my days off,how was dinner with Juvia?'' Natsu asked while wiggling his eyebrows at his oldest friend. "It was great until we ran into her ex god that Bora guy really is a piece of work" Gray said with anger evident on his face "Oh shit man that sucks did he bother Juvia again?" "Yeah had to start running his mouth the minute he was her, jackass had her in tears before I made it to the table with our drinks" "She okay now or should we take her to see my dad and make the idiot back off?" Natsu said in a serious tone knowing his friend hated the situation Juvia kept having to deal with. "I will talk to her, she was too upset last night we ended up leaving the restaurant and getting food delivered to my place." "So you didn't get to pop the question yet?" Natus asked in a hushed voice knowing Gray didn't want anyone to hear. "Nope jerk ruined it should just kick his ass and get it over with" Gray said rubbing the back of his neck in frustration. 

"Well talk to Juvia and let me know what she wants to do and I will help best I can" Natsu said patting Gray on the shoulder before heading toward Makarov's office. "Hey old man I'm here" Natsu said walking in the chiefs office. Seeing the small older man seated at his desk filling out paperwork. "Natsu my boy good morning raise any hell on your day off?" Makarov asked giving Natsu a smile. "Naw I was good just worked out and rested" Natsu replied while looking around at the all photos on the walls. "Boy if I was young again I'd take advantage of it" giving Natsu a knowing look. "You know me old man I'm not that kind of guy, well I should get to it before Erza finds me" Natsu said giving Makarov a wave before heading back to the common area. Getting himself busy before the Captain tracked him down.

Lucy was unpacking like a madwoman hoping to get a good start before Levy showed up. Soon their was a hard knock at the door causing Plue to start barking infront of the front door. "Oh Plue no need to be so loud" she said before opening the door. There stood Levy and her new husband Gajeel Redfox. Both women gave an excited squeal before hugging one another making Gajeel cover his ears. "Damn Bunny girl do you gotta be so loud?" "Sorry sweetie" Levy said giving her husband that look that always made him melt. "Don't worry about it shrimp I know you are excited, you girlies chat while I go move some heavy stuff" He said before giving his new bride a quick peck on the forehead before disappearing into the house. "Oh Lu I'm so happy your finally here We haven't seen you since the wedding" Levy said still hugging Lucy tightly. Lucy tried to pull away from the bluenette smiling down at her dear friend. "Levy that was only 2 months ago" Lucy said laughing at her small friend. "I know but I still missed you and knowing you were going to move here made me super impatient I think I've been driving poor Gajeel nuts" Levy said with a sweet smile knowing her husband didn't really mind. "Lets get you unpacked". Both woman grabbing a box before getting to work getting Lucy's new home in order.

"So Lu have you been able to find a job yet?" Levy asked while they unpacked her kitchen. "The local paper is accepting application for writing staff so I sent my resume over but who knows if I will hear from them." Lucy said not letting her friend see how stressed out she was over this job search. "You could always just finish that book of yours and sell it to a publisher" Levy said poking her friend in the side "You know its not done yet Levy" Lucy said feeling her cheeks heat up. "I know but I just wanna read it all finished I know its going to be amazing". Lucy had been writing her novel since university but never felt like it was good enough no matter how many times Levy had edited it, she just never felt like it was done. This move was suppose to give Lucy so inspiration so she could put the finishing touches on it. "I promise as soon as its perfect you will be the first one to read it Levy". Making the blue haired woman smile. "You know Lu I could always get you a job at my bookstore? Its not anything amazing but I could use the help" Levy said giving her friend a happy smile. "Oh Levy that would be great! Thank you". Both woman unpack and organized the whole kitchen before Gajeel can back covered in sweat and dust. "Can you order some grub Bunny girl? I'm starving" Gajeel said wiping his face with a dish towel. "Sure thing any suggestions?" "Fairy Tail is the best restaurant around Levy can order if you go grab it? Our treat" "Okay" Lucy said smiling at the dark haired man smirking at her. 

Lucy grabbed their lunch and brought it back quickly meeting a very nice woman who ran the restaurant named Mira. She even gave Lucy a strawberry milkshake on the house as a welcome to the town. "Wow you guys weren't kidding about this food its amazing" Lucy said finishing her fish tacos . They were delicious and tasted super fresh. Levy was having a veggie burger and sweet potato fries while Gajeel ate his double bbq burger and fries in record time. "Mira can make just about anything. Her and her siblings run Fairy tail but its owned by her fiance Laxus Dreyer's family". "Well I will for sure be making myself a regular there" Lucy said enjoying the last fry on her plate. "Hey shrimp I gotta head to the shop for a bit, you cool to stay here for a bit? I should be done by dinner I need to have a meeting with the guys about the new hire." "No problem I will help Lu finish up, Love ya" Levy said placing a kiss on her husbands lips. "See you later Bunny girl" Gajeel said before heading out.

"I swear Levy that man worships the ground you walk on" Lucy said a bit jealous of her friend. "Well I do spoil him" Levy said with a sly grin which made Lucy blush. The two woman small talked and unpacked the rest of the boxes before Gajeel returned. Levy and him left soon after since both had to work the next day leaving Lucy alone with Plue. Lucy was just loading her dishwasher when she heard her phone ring seeing Loke's picture on the screen the blonde hit the talk button. "Hey Princess hows my girl doing?" making Lucy roll her eyes "Loke you know if Aries heard you say that she would be sad" she said teasing her friend knowing hearing this would send him into a panic "She knows we are just friends. So hows the new place?" He asked changing the subject. "The place is perfect thanks again for helping me find it" "No problem Lucy we will have to come see you soon as your all settled" "I'd love for you both to come visit and I even have a spare room for you" Lucy said excited to have the space for one of her oldest friends. "Aries would love that too she misses you already, I better let you go Aries just walking in talk to you soon bye" "Tell Aries I say hello" Before she hung up. 

Lucy was just getting out of the shower when she heard her doorbell go off. The sound sending Plue into a bark fest. Dressing quickly Lucy walked down the stairs and toward her front door. Through the glass she could see it was a teenage girl with long dark blue hair. Opening the door smiling at the girl before her. "Hello I'm Wendy Dragneel I live next door and I wanted to introduce myself" Wendy said extending her hand to the blonde before her. "I'm Lucy Heartfelia nice to meet you." Lucy said shaking the teens hand. "My dad and brothers are working so I figured I should come say hi, are you all moved in now?" Wendy asked curious about the woman before her. "Yeah I had some friends over today and got it pretty much finished, would you like to come in, Oh this is Plue" Lucy said pointing at the little white dog running around the entry way. "Oh he is so cute I would love to come in but I need to get home and start dinner....Um Lucy would you like to join us for dinner?" Wendy asked before looking down at her feet afraid that Lucy would decline. "I'd love to Wendy" Lucy said not wanting to disappoint the girl. "Really perfect whenever your ready come on over, We are the house with the red shutters right beside you, see you soon" Wendy said her smile beaming so brightly. Lucy nodded and waved goodbye deciding to get ready quickly to help the teen cook the meal.

When Wendy got home she texted her family   
"We are having company for dinner so be on your best behavior"  
Wendy went to change out of her school uniform. Stopping to feed Carla and Happy before grabbing all the ingredients for dinner. The Dragneel Family's Fire chicken was legendary for being full of spices and flavor. Wendy hoped that Lucy like spicy food or she could just make hers at the normal spice level. Wendy heard a know and checked her phone to see who was at the front door from the front camera seeing it was Lucy Wendy unlocked the door and yelled "come in its unlocked". Lucy opened the door and followed the noise until she found Wendy cutting up peppers in the kitchen. "Welcome to our home Lucy, I forgot to ask do you like spicy food? We tend to eat it really spicy but I can make yours the normal level if you would like" Wendy said with a smile. "Normal level would probably be best I like spice but I'm thinking that would be too much for me" Lucy said looking at the amount of peppers the girl was chopping. "No problem do you mind making the salad for ?" "Of course I can" Lucy said and began getting everything ready.

Both women worked side by side happily chatting while preparing dinner. A little after 6 they heard the front door open. They were soon joined by a tired looking man dressed in doctor scrubs with dark hair. He smiled at his sister and gave Lucy a curious look "Oh hello I forgot Wendy said we were having a company, I'm Zeref nice to meet you" he said extending his hand and shaking Lucys. "Lucy Heartfelia I just moved in next door" "Well welcome to the Magnolia" he said with a sleepy smile "Wendy I'm gonna go wash up real quick" Zeref said before leaving the kitchen. He returned shortly after looked much refreshed and offering his help to the two women. "You can set the table and get drinks please" Wendy said while putting the finishing touches on their dinner. Lucy placed the freshly made salad on the table before returning the help Wendy. 

By 6:30 they all were placing food on the table when the front door opened followed by heavy footstep soon revealing a tall redheaded man with a smile on his face at the sight of 2 of his children. "Smells good Wendy and Zeref happy to see you home" turning his gentle mahogany eyes on Lucy made his whole face light up. "Oh hello I don't think we have met before I'm Igneel Dragneel" he said before giving Lucy a unexpected hug catching Lucy off guard. "Sorry I'm a hugger" Igneel said with a laugh. "I'm Lucy Heartfelia I just bought the house next door" Lucy replied smiling at the large man in front of her. "Guess Natsu still isn't home yet?"Igneel asked his children. "No but he should be any minute daddy" Wendy said before giving her father a hug. Even Zeref got up to hug his father. Lucy was a bit jealous of this close knit family. They all sat down at the table making small chat waiting for the last Dragneel to arrive. Right at 7 they heard heaving footsteps running across the porch before the front door was flung open. "I'm here" a voice yelled from the front room before a man with bright pink hair camed into view. He was a handsome man with a mischievous grin with bright green eyes. He took his seat greeting his family before setting his gaze on Lucy who had just accepted her plate full of delicious food passed to her by Wendy. "Hi I'm Natsu and you are?" He said looking directly in Lucy's eyes. "Umm I'm Lucy Heartfelia I just moved in next door" Lucy said stammering a little trying to get her answer without sounding like his presence effected her. 

The other 3 Dragneels gave each other knowing looks. Watching Natsu pay attention to any woman was comically usually but this seemed different. Usually woman threw themselves at him but Natsu never seemed to notice them but here he was looking this woman straight in the eye and smiling brightly at the blonde sitting across from him. "Well its great to meet you Luce if you need any help getting settled be sure to let us know" he said before taking a bite of his favorite meal. Igneel turned his attention to Lucy as well "So Lucy do you have any family or friends here?" He asked while Lucy took a bite of her meal. Swallowing before speaking Lucy wiped her mouth and spoke "Actually my friend Levy lives her with her husband Gajeel" this made the whole table stop mid bite to stare at her. Before Igneel finally spoke after giving a laugh "Oh you know Redfox thats my nephew and his wife Levy is a wonderful girl". "Lucy I can't believe you know Gajeel and Levy" Wendy said with a smile ,"We had to miss their wedding due to our jobs but I wish I would of went now so we could of met". "Natsu was suppose to be the best man but him and Gajeel got into it like usual so he had to step down" Zeref said while shaking his head. " It would of been nice to meet you all before but I'm happy to meet you all now" Lucy replied smiling at the family before her. " We are happy to meet you too Luce" Natsu said cheerfully. "Lets eat!" Igneel said loudly. Causing to rest to dig into their meals enjoying the delicious meal. 

After dinner Lucy stayed for a little while to get to know this lively family. Enjoying their stories and company too much to go home. Zeref had to leave since he had a 4am wake time. At 9 oclock Natsu offered to walk Lucy the short walk home. Neither notice the looks his father and sister gave each other before saying their goodbyes to their new friend. Lucy promising to cook for them at her place next time before leaving the house. Walking the short walk to her place Natsu and her chatted. "So Luce how'd you like the Dragneel family dinner? Bit loud right?" he asked with a smile. "I loved it so different from how my family does it" Lucy said unlocking her door. "Oh good figured we scared you off" he said rubbing his neck without looking at her. "No I adore them all" "Good wouldn't want you to want to leave already". "Well I like it too much here to leave so soon" Lucy said smiling at Natsu. "Guess I should let you get to bed, Let get together soon Luce I can introduce you to some of my friends. They will like you just as much as I do" Natsu said before give Lucy a wave before turning and heading back to his house. "Good night" Lucy said before heading into her house. 

Getting herself ready for bed she thought about her evening. She had never felt so welcome into a home before even in her home growing up. Oh how she wished she had a family like the Dragneels. They seemed so loving and close making her envy their bone. Feeling her eyes start to droop Lucy let sleep overtake her. Letting herself dream about the family she always wanted. Maybe one day she would have a family like that. 

***Readers I will try to update this story at least twice a week*****


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy woke up to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing early the next morning. She had to get ready for her first day working at Levy's bookstore. Just knowing she had a job even if it was just until she found something else help relieve some of Lucy's stress. Luckily Levy had an opening for her. Lucy had moved with her modest savings. Her father had tried to bribe her to stay in her hometown but she knew it would only turn out to be for his business interest. He had wanted Lucy to marry one of his investors sons but Lucy had always said she would marry for love not for helping with the family business. 

Getting herself out of bed and dressing in a light blue sweater and jeans and pulling her long blonde hair into a messy bun. Doing her makeup and brushing her teeth quickly while letting Plue out to potty. She made herself a cup of tea and some toast for breakfast. It looked like a crisp fall morning outside. Most of the leaves had fallen off the trees and winter was just around the corner. Looking out the back door as she waiting for Plue to finish his business Lucy took in the the early morning stillness. She had always been a morning person when her writings didn't keep her up too late. Getting to enjoy the quiet that only morning could hold had a way of making one believe everything was going to work out the way it should.

Putting her teacup in the sink before letting Plue back inside before putting food and water in his bowls. As he ate happily in the kitchen Lucy grabbed her purse and keys and walked into her front entry way. "Be good Plue " Lucy called to her little white dog how barked happily back at her. Pulling the front door behind her and locking it before walking down the porch steps and getting into her car. Looking at her phone to see the address Levy and sent her Lucy added it to her cars gps. Seeing it was only about a 10 minute drive Lucy pulled out of her driveway and drove the short drive to the bookstore.

Lucy parked just around the corner not wanting to take up parking that could be needed by customers. Levy already had the Open sign in the window. Lucy stood before the small bookstore that stood proudly before her. The stained glass door that had been lovingly made for the shop by Gajeel as a wedding gift to Levy gave the shop a wonderful point of interest that Lucy could tell would bring in customers. Levy's Books had only been open for around a year now but it was a popular destination for all the book lovers in Magnolia. Levy had told her about how steady business was with all the things it had to offer. Levy sold everything from popular books to ancient text. She even had a small coffee shop located in the front of the shop which offered coffee and teas to some pastries. Lucy was so proud of her business savy friend. She was going to do the best she could to help Levy's dream become true.

Pushing open the front door Lucy heard a bell ring signaling her arrival to her blue haired friend who peeked out from behind a bookshelf close to the cash register. "Oh good morning Lucy, looks like you found this place okay?" Levy said with a smile adding a handful of books to the shelf before coming to meet Lucy who was looking around the bookstore in complete wonder. There was books everywhere and Lucy was in heaven. The whole shop had that wonderful smell of old books and leather furniture. There were little reading nooks in the back of the shop and one up the small spiral staircase that lead to the more ancient books that lines the wall on the second floor locked in beautiful victorian style bookcases with their glass doors lovingly displaying their treasures. The little coffee shop was cozy and had adorable little cafe style tables with just enough space for 2 people per table. Levy had told her that Gajeel had soon all the metal work in the whole building. Levy had purchased the building from Gajeel when his grandmother passed away, which is how the 2 first meet leading to them being happily married now. The shop had been a labor of love for them both with Gajeel's metal working and Levy's love of books they had managed to create a place that was so welcoming Lucy wasn't sure how people ever left. 

Lucy smiled at her dear friend "No problem at all Levy this place is amazing" she said still looking around taking in everything she could. Turning her attention back to her friend she seen that Levy's cheeks were red. "Thank you Lu I'm happy you like it so far, here lets get you a name tag and an apron" Levy said leading Lucy toward the cafe stockroom. Grabbing a navy blue apron and handing it to Lucy and grabbing her a name tag Levy lead Lucy to one of the small tables to sit. "Here write you name and decorate your name tag however you like, as you can see I decorate my apron as well" Levy said pointing at her own apron which had loads of pins and what not decorating it in her own style. "Thanks for this job Lev" Lucy said while writing her name in her neat script. "To be honest I needed the help, one of my regular staff had to move for her husbands job so I was kinda screwed until you showed up". "Well I'm here as long as you need me" Lucy said beaming a bright smile at her friend. "Let me show you around" Levy said before grabbing Lucy's had and leading her around the shop. Showing her all the odds and ends located all around the space. 

"Lets get to work" Lucy said when the tour was done. Levy went back to stocking books while Lucy helped some customers find books and served drinks with others read in the many reading areas. They day passed quickly with all the customers in and out all day. Lucy enjoyed talking about books with fellow book lovers and even got to suggest some of her favorites to them. Lucy and Levy spent the rest of the day enjoying each others company until Gajeel came by to talk Levy to lunch. Leaving Lucy to tidy up any messes left by customers.

********Natsu time***********

The day had started off with a vehicle fire and seemed to set the flow of the day. Natsu didn't get into this line of work to sit on his ass so having stuff to do was always welcome. The guys on his crew were a fun bunch of guys they knew how to have fun even on the job. He was happy to have there back and they had his which made running into the blazes a lot less stressful. He had been up since 5 am this morning. He had been in the gym most of the morning when they got back from the first morning call out. Staying in shape was important for his type of work and he did his best to be in working out so he didn't just sit around like some of the older guys. Gray had asked him to spare before so he was keeping himself occupied while he waited for Gray to finish with his meeting with Erza. Knowing he was probably asking Erza for advice on how to propose to Juvia since Bora had ruined it last time.

Sitting down on the mats and taking a drink of his water bottle. Hearing the gym doors open he turned his head to see Erza and Gray walking toward him still chatting. Gray seemed to be in a much better mood then the day before hopefully Erza was able to give him good advice. His two friends were practically siblings have both been raised by foster parents and lived close to one another. Gray Fullbuster had been raised by Ur who had a daughter Ultear and another foster child named Lyon who was the same age as Gray. They were all a bit on the dramatic Natsu thought even inherited Ur's habit of stripping with emotions ran high. A trait that made it a bit awkward during the teenage years. Erza Scarlet hadn't gotten so lucky she had been shipped between different foster home from birth until she finally ending up at Makarov's doorstep. He had taken her in and raised her alongside his own grandson Laxus. The 2 friends lived next door to one another growing up. Even as adults their own home were barely two blocks from each other. 

Gray offered his hand to Natsu helping him up. "Erza how goes it?" Natsu asked giving the red head a grin. "Good as ever, Jellal says hello as well" She said with a blush making men laugh. "Erza you've been married for almost 5 years how it is that you still blush just mentioning his name?" Gray said chuckling at the red heads reaction. "I do not" she replied with a huff before turning her attention to Natsu "Wendy said you got a new neighbor" trying to change the subject. "Yeah her name is Lucy and she is awesome I actually wanted to introduce you guys, apparently she knows Levy and Gajeel aready. Wendy just loves her even had her over for dinner last night" Natsu said grinning about both of them. "Oh a new chick huh? Maybe you should ask her out fireboy?" Gray replied giving a knowing look to Erza. Both of them loved giving him a hard time about dating since he never showed interest in anyone. "She wouldn't be interested in a guy like me" Natsu said catching both of his friends off guard. Both speechless not knowing what to say to Natsu's out of character comment. Erza whispered to Gray "She must be some woman" causing Gray to nod in agreement. "You must introduce us to her" Erza said while smile at Natsu who had a far off look on his face.

Snapping Natsu out of his trance Gray put on his boxing gloves and and hit gloves before getting into the ring. The two men fought a few round before they had to get back to duty. Erza left to finish some paperwork leaving the two men to talk. "So this Lucy girl...are you interested in her?" Gray asked while they changed out of their sweaty gym clothes. " Well she is pretty and super nice, so I guess I am" Natsu said not sounding like he had thought much about it. Gray gave him a thoughtful look "You know you can like chicks your a good guy and deserve a good woman." "I know just want to get to know her first, something about her just...you know" he said not knowing how to explain it to Gray. "I know what you mean it was the same with Juvia, hard to explain and I just wanted to get to know her". Natsu nodding finishing buttoning his uniform shirt. "I will think about it" Natsu said before leaving the locker room. "Yeah do that" Gray replied following him.


	3. closer to you

Lucy had been enjoying her first week working with Levy. Her bookstore had a very good stream of customers that stayed pretty steady through the week. By thursday Lucy had gotten in to the hang of running the cash register and really enjoyed talking with customers about books. Levy really made working together fun and with Gajeel stopping in when he had a chance he kept the two women laughing at his grumpy antics. Lucy had really started to settle into her new life a lot faster than she thought when she decided to move. 

Her house was even starting to really feel like home. She had found some items while checking out the downtown shops that she used to decorate her new place. She used her new job and decorating her place as distractions so she avoid speaking to her father. Jude Heartfelia was still not giving up on marrying his daughter off to one of his many business partners. He had been leaving her plenty of voicemails and text messages wanting updates on her life. She hadn't returned any of his calls as of yet but she knew she need to eventually. Since their relationship had never been the best Lucy refused to give in to her father's usual demands. But knowing him if she didn't eventually respond to him he would make life difficult for her.

Getting ready that Friday morning Lucy followed her normal routine. Shower, get dressed, eat, feed Plue, Let him out, leave for work. She left home just as Wendy was leaving for school each morning. They both waved as Wendy rode her bike down the road turning the opposite directing that Lucy drove to work. They had made plans for a movie night that weekend and Natsu had invited himself along promising to pay for the pizza the girls had planned to order, which made the decision to let him come along change pretty quick. Who turns down free pizza? They decided to come over that night and Wendy was planning to stay the night. 

Driving the last few blocks to the bookstore. Lucy found a parking spot as close to the bookstore as we could get since the sky had decided to open up and it starting raining cats and dogs. Luckily she had an umbrella in her back seat. Turning off her car and grabbing the umbrella opening it when she opened the drivers side door. Checking traffic before getting out of the car locking it quickly before running across the street to the bookstore. Levy had already unlocked the door and turned the sign on. Pushing open the door Lucy called out to Levy "Good morning". Hearing a shuffle from the store room Lucy followed the noise meeting Levy who was busy unpacking her latest order of books. The blue haired woman gave the blonde a bright smile before greeting Lucy "Morning Lu".

The two women unpacked and got them into the system to be placed on shelves and ready for sale. Gajeel came by the store with lunch for them from Fairy tail. They ate together happily talking about their weekend plans. Gajeel and Levy were going out of town to visit her parents who were professors in Crocus. She planned to close the bookstore for the weekend having not had any time off since the wedding. Which freed up Lucy's weekend. Gajeel left them to their task and returned to his shop to finish up. Levy finished the last of the book order and let Lucy off early deciding to close up the shop early. Giving Levy a hug and wish her a safe trip, Lucy left the bookstore followed soon by Levy locking up. "Have a good weekend!" Levy called as Lucy got into her car. Waving before driving off.

Driving home earlier in the day than Lucy normal did caused her to meet a little traffic which slowed down her arrival home. When she finally pulled into her driveway Lucy was suprised to see Natsu getting out of his vehicle cover from head to toe in dirt. Seeing Lucy parking her car Natsu waved happily. Getting out of her car Lucy called out to him "I hope you are planning to shower before tracking mud all over my house" making him laugh "I promise I will be clean when I head over with Wendy". Both went their separate ways. Lucy checked her mailbox finding a letter from someone she hadn't expected. Unlocking her door she met a happy Plue excited for his master to be home. Setting her purse down on the entrance table Lucy looked at her other mail. Seeing it was mostly junk mail she finally turned her attention back to the letter. Opening it Lucy began to read

Dear Lucy,  
Hey babe long time no talk:) Your father has been on my ass lately but being his right hand man has its advantages. Anyways Hows my girl? I know you would rather me write you a formal letter than just call or text you and with how we left things I was worried you wouldn't want to hear from me for a while anyways. Lulu I just want you to know that I wasn't just interested because of my connections with you father. You were my girl before business was involved. Sure your father offered me a good amount of money and the business contacts he had would of helped my family tremendously but getting you was the ultimate prize. Lulu you really should just give into your fathers demands he is a successful business man and obviously knows a good connection when he sees it. Now Lulu just bow down and let me be your king. You won't regret it,  
Love Dan Straight

Lucy could feel herself shaking. The nerve of this jerk! He was trying to tell her what to do like he always did. Hearing a knock on her door Lucy placed the letter on the table and turned to see Wendy standing at the door. Opening the door Wendy smiled "Hey Lucy sorry I came over early I was so excited for our movie night" "No worries come on in and make yourself comfortable" Lucy said with a strained smile. Not feeling like a movie now Lucy lead Wendy to the living room. "I will grab us some tea" She said before heading to the kitchen. Wendy started playing with Plue while waiting for Lucy's return. 

Trying her best to calm her mood Lucy started the kettle warming the water for their tea. Getting out cups for them and some snacks while she waited. Leaning against the counter and crossing her arms Lucy stared off into space. With her thoughts preoccupied Lucy was a bit startled when the kettle started to whistle. Forgetting to grab a potholder Lucy grabbed the kettle startling herself when she felt the heated metal against her fingertips. "YAA!" Lucy yelped causing Wendy to come rushing into the kitchen. "Lucy are you okay?" she asked seeing Lucy holding her now burnt fingertiips. "I'm okay just wasn't thinking" feeling her cheeks starting to turn red. "Lets mend your hand I will grab the first aid kit, is it in the bathroom?" Wendy asked Lucy nodded her head before the girl went to grab it. Coming back quickly Wendy got to work with burn spray and some gauze. Getting Lucy to sit down on the couch while Wendy finished making the tea.

Lucy's mood was starting to turn even blacker. Letting Dan ruin her mood was the last thing she wanted to let happen but he had a special way of pissing her off. Wendy came back carrying the tray of tea and snacks. "How is your hand feeling now Lucy?" Wendy asked while sitting down beside her. "I'm okay I'm sorry Wendy". "No need to apologized Lucy I'm more worried about you, besides your hand are you feeling okay you seem to be upset, wanna talk about it?" Lucy was about to answer when they heard a knock at the door. "Its open" Lucy called. The front door opened and soon Natsu joined the two woman sitting together on the couch. "Hey" Natsu said with a smile until he looked at Lucy. 

"Whats wrong?" He asked leaning down in front of her. His whole aura changed. Gone was the happy go lucky guy to be replaced with this concerned Natsu. Lucy looked down at hands before answering "Nothing just burnt my hand" refusing to look at him. "Thats not what I mean and you know it" he said in a serious voice. Wendy gave Lucy's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "You can tell us Lucy" she said with a smile. "Yeah Luce we can help" Natsu said before grabbing Lucy's chin and lifting her chin until he could look her in the eyes. "Wendy can you grab that letter on the entryway table" Lucy asked. " Sure Lucy" Wendy said before getting up to grab it. Natsu still sat on his knees in front of her. Seeming to search her eyes trying to find something that Lucy wasn't sure she wanted him to see. "Here you go Lucy" 

Handing the letter to Lucy Wendy sat down again and grabbed her teacup waiting for Lucy to start talking. "Come on Luce tell us" Natsu said with a friendly squeeze on her unhurt hand. "It would be easier if you just read it" Lucy said handing them the letter. Wendy read through it quickly and gave Lucy a reassuring look now seeing why her friend was upset. Natsu read is slower and by the time he got to the end of the letter he was furious. "So as you see this is why I've been a bit off" Lucy said taking a deep breath to calm the last of her nerves. "Oh Lucy I'm sorry" Wendy said giving Lucy a hug. "Thank you Wendy" Lucy said. Looking at Natsu Lucy was surprised the usual outspoken man had been silent. He seemed to be shaking in silent fury. 

"Um Natsu are you okay?" Lucy finally asked which made he snapped to attention. He stood silently and walked out of the room and the front door. Shocking both woman. "Natsu!" Wendy called after him before turning her attention back to Lucy "I'm sure he will be back soon". Lucy just nodded. "Should we start a movie?" Wendy asked before standing to look at Lucy's film collection. "Sure you pick" Lucy said with a small smile. Putting in a comedy that would hopefully cheer Lucy up Wendy sat down with her while the movie began. Laughing together helped Lucy start to feel better. Halfway through Natsu finally returned. His mood seemed to have gotten better as well. But Lucy wasn't convinced he still seemed off. Almost like his eyes weren't as bright. But Lucy was too nervous to ask. They finished the first movie and put in an action one as Natsu's pick. 

The pizzas arrived and the 3 ate happily. Natsu ate one whole pizza to himself. Lucy and Wendy shared a pizza and still ended up with some leftover. By the time the action movie was finished. Lucy put in her choice of film, a historical romance full with grand gestures of love and plenty of promises of love. Natsu wasn't a fan but didn't complain much. It was starting to get late and close to end Wendy had fallen asleep on the couch. Lucy ended up on the floor sitting beside Natsu. Checking that his sister was still asleep Natsu finally spoke while keeping his eyes on the screen. "So that guy wants to marry you?" he asked in a bored tone trying to act like he wasn't still mad. "He is just some idiot my dad kept setting me up with" Lucy replied leaning her head back against the couch. "So you don't want to marry him?" 

Lucy didn't know what to say. Shaking her head no. "There is no way I would marry Dan Straight, he is a jerk who only wants to marry me for my dad's connections" Lucy said with an annoyed voice. This didn't seem to sit well with Natsu. "So this jerk just wants you as a prize?" Natsu said with he voice sounding even more annoyed. "Your not some prize and this loser can't see that." This surprised Lucy no one had ever said anything like that to her before. Every person she had ever known had treated nicely due to who her family was it never had anything to do with her. Just having him say that made her feel better. "Thank you Natsu that means alot". Lucy said with a smile. Checking the time Natsu stood up from the floor. "I gotta head home thanks for the movie night Luce" Natsu said before patting her on the head. "Good night Natsu" Lucy said before watching him head toward the door. Natsu left with Lucy following behind to lock up.Heading to bed. Lucy hoped that the next day would be better.


	4. The unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update life has been busy. Hope you all have been enjoying my story so far.

The sound of her phone ringing woke Lucy from her restful sleep. Grabbing it off her bedside table without looking Lucy answered the call "Hello" "Good morning Lucy nice of you to finally answer my call" said the serious voice of her father. Sitting up quickly to the sound of his voice made her feel like a a child. "Hello father what do I owe this early morning call?" Lucy replied in a sarcastic tone. "Well I hope you would tell me where you are since all Dan would tell me was Magnolia, honestly Lucy did you have to move so far away" "Well dad you knew I wanted to make my own way in the world and like usual you didn't care". Jude Heartfelia gave an annoyed sigh "Come now Lucy you are acting out like a child now come to your senses and come back home." Lucy could feel herself start to shake in anger "Father did you ever think that maybe just maybe I don't want the obviously unhappy life you want me to have?" "Don't be ridiculous Lucy Ashley Heartfelia you will be happy once you are settled with your new husband" Jude practically yelled into the phone. "Well since I'm being childish I'm gonna hang up now bye father" Lucy said hitting the end call button before he could reply. 

"Not really how I wanted to start my morning" Lucy said to herself. Getting out of been and going downstairs. Seeing Wendy still asleep on the couch Lucy went to the kitchen to start breakfast for them. Cooking bacon and eggs while she started the coffee maker Lucy fed and let Plue out into the back yard. She could hear him happily barking in the backyard while he chased the squirrels and birds. Just as Lucy was plating their food Wendy walked in the kitchen. "Oh Lucy that looks delicious thank you" Wendy said accepting her plate and sitting down out the table. "Your welcome Wendy" "Are you feeling better today?" Wendy asked before taking a bite of her food. Lucy ate a few bites before answering with a nod of her head. "Much better today". They both finished eating and enjoyed their coffee before Wendy had to head home to finish some homework. Waving their goodbyes Wendy left Lucy to a quiet day at home.

Lucy decided to spend most of the day writing. Her book was getting closer to finishing and she still needed to come up with an ending something exciting but also believable for the story. She had been writing her novel for the past 3 years and it really was a labor of love. Writing had always helped her get through the tough points in life. When her mother was still alive they had shared the hobby. Her mother had always been a lover of books which she passed on to Lucy. Lucy had started writing as soon as she could hold a pencil properly. Making silly stories she would share with her mother every chance she had. After her mother passed writing helped Lucy worked through her grief. Even now if Lucy didn't have an outlet her mental health would seriously suffer. 

Working on a few chapters in her novel made the time fly by before Lucy it knew it was already late afternoon. Plue started barking downstairs right before Lucy hear a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Lucy wondered leaving her office and coming down the stairs heading toward the door. Petting Plue to calm him down Lucy Looked out the front window seeing a flash of pink hair at the door. Smiling she answered the door "Hey Natsu whats up I wasn't expecting to see you today" "Oh hey Luce was just coming by to see if you were busy today?" he asked offering her a wide smile. "I planned on writing all day but what did you have in mind?" "Well I was planning on playing this new video game I bought or maybe going Fairy Tail dinner if you want to join." "You wanna take me to dinner?" Lucy asked feeling a bit nervous. " Yeah if you wanna come with me" Natsu said seeming a bit nervous himself. "Um sure what time?" "How does 8 sound?" "8 sounds good to me" "Perfect its a date then see you at 8 Luce" Natsu said before turning away and walking down the porch steps. "See you then" Lucy said watching as he walked away. Closing the door and entering her house again Lucy stopped in the hallway. "Wait did he just ask me on a date?" Lucy said before excited and doing a bit of a happy dance. In a few hours she would be going on a date with Natsu!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the last post. I took the week off to celebrate my daughter and my birthdays.

Lucy had spent the last hour finishing getting ready for dinner with Natsu. Him asking her out of dinner had taken her by surprise. She still was confused it this was a real date or not. Lucy wasn't even sure she wanted it to be a real date. Did she like Natsu like that? He was handsome and caring but did she know him well enough to actually have feelings for him? Putting the finishing touches on her makeup and hair before going to put on her dress. She really hoped she wasn't overdressing. Giving herself one last look in the mirror before going to find shoes.

Natsu was finishing getting changed after he showered. Wendy knocked at his door. Opened his door "Whats up sis?" "So you are taking Lucy out for dinner?" "Yeah I'm taking her out" Natsu said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. " You seem nervous, is this like a real date?" "I want it to be but that is completely up to her" "Well just be a gentlemen and don't forget the flowers on the table" "Thanks again for grabbing them for me I'm happen Cana could hook me up last minute" "No problem I'm sure Lucy will love them....Um Natsu please treat her right she hasn't had an easy time" "Don't worry Wendy I will." Finishing his last button and spraying his cologne and ran his hand through his spikey pink hair. "Alright I'm off see you later Wendy." "Have Fun!".

Natsu walked down the stairs to grab the flowers, wallet and his keys. Pulling on his dress shoes and walked out the front door. Walking the short distance between his house and Lucy's. Walking up the front steps and knocking on the front door. A minute later Lucy opened the door. She looked beautiful standing before him in a red dress and heels. He could hear his heart beating faster. "Wow Luce you look amazing here have these" making Lucy blush when she took the flowers. "Thank you Natsu you look great too." "Are you ready to go?" "Yeah lets head out just need to grab my purse". Grabbing her bag quickly before locking up the house behind them. Lucy followed Natsu to a black Jeep sitting in his driveway. "I figured we would take my regular vehicle today since getting on my motorcycle while you look so great might not be so great." Natsu said with a smile. Starting the vehicle and backing out the driveway and driving toward the restaurant.

They made small talk on the drive until finally pulling into a parking spot. Natsu got out of the drivers seat and opened Lucy's door for her. Offering her his hand Lucy took it and they walked hand in hand into the restaurant. Entering and walking up to the hostess stand Natsu spoke "Dragneel reservation for 2" "Right sir if you would come this way" said the hostess before walking toward their table. Stopping beside a small table near the window Natsu pulled out Lucy's chair for her before taking his own seat. The hostess left them 2 menus. They both looked them over until the waiter arrived. "Hello I'm Phillip what can I get you both to drink?" said the waiter giving them both a smile. "I will take a house white wine" "And I will do the same" Natsu said with a grin. 

When the waiter walked away to get their drinks Natsu cleared his throat "Luce you really do look beautiful tonight." Making Lucy blush "Thank you and you look great too Natsu, how was work?" "It was okay I'm stuck on training the newbies lately which is exhausting, how is working with Levy?" "Oh I love it the customers are great and Levy is a great boss." "Awesome can't believe you two knew each other before you moved here. Did you know Gajeel and I are cousins?" "Really I had no idea but now it makes sense he would talk about some flamebrain all the time guessing that was you?" Natsu laughed "Yep he has called me that our whole lives, has he given you a nickname yet?" Lucy nodded her head "Yeah he calls me bunnygirl unfortunately does he have nicknames for everyone?" "Yeah he is a bit of a weirdo about that and has done it as long as I remember." Both laughing together.

The waiter brought their drinks and waited for them to chose their meals. "I will do the chicken alfredo" Lucy said giving her menu to the waiter. "I will take the steak medium rare with a baked potato". When the waiter left the two continued with their easy talk back and forth. Lucy was really enjoying their time together. They talked about her hometown and about Natsu's family. They ate happily and even ordered dessert. When it arrived they ate their cheesecake laughing over a story from Lucy's college days.  
Natsu loved listening to her laugh. When the bill came Natsu paid quickly and led Lucy out and back to his jeep. 

The drive back home was filled with more laughs. Both couldn't believe how much they enjoyed each others company. When Natsu pulled in front of Lucy's house he parked and ran around to open her door. "Thank you" Lucy said with a shy smile. He walked her to the door. Clearing his throat nervously Natsu finally spoke " So I really enjoyed tonight...do you think we could do it again Luce?" before looking down at his feet afraid of her response. "I'd love too Natsu" Natsu looked up a her smiling "Really?" "Yes Natsu" Natsu was so excited he kissed her without a second thought. Lucy stood wide eyed. "I will call you" Natsu said with his cheeks bright red "Goodnight Luce". "Goodnight Natsu" Lucy said before going inside for the night. 

Lucy was happy their date went so well Lucy hoped their next date would be so great.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking time off from writing but I'm back now.

Lucy had never had a date go so well. She hadn't expected Natsu to be such a gentlemen. He had been the perfect date but Lucy didn't want to get ahead of herself and start developing too many feelings right now. Compared to all the dates she had been on before it was almost a miracle not once did he ask about her dads company or talk about business. He just focused on talking to her about life and work. It was really refreshing for her.

Natsu really was a wonderful guy and she really hoped they would be able to go on another date soon. Lucy was really hoping they could get to know each other better. She already knew that she liked his family and that they seemed to like her too. Lucy wanted to take things slow and let them move gradually on their own. Getting out of bed and going to let Plue out into the back yard. Checking her phone to see a message from her father asking her to call him and a text from Loke. Levy wasn't coming back for another day so she didn't have to go into the book store so she had the whole day to write. 

Entering her office and turning on her computer before going to grab a cup of tea to start her day. The sun was shining brightly through her curtains while she watched Plue play in the yard with his ball. Adding milk to her tea and 3 teaspoons of sugar before taking a sip of the warm tea. Letting Plue back in and feeding him before walking upstairs to start her writing for the day. Right when she sat down her phone started to ring. Seeing a unknown number displayed on the screen Lucy decided to go ahead and answer.  
"Hello?" "Hello this is Jason I'm the editor here at Sorcerer Weekly is this Lucy Heartfelia?" "Yes this is her" "Hello Lucy we reviewed your resume and would like to set up an interview today is possible for a position for a junior writer, if you are interested?" "Yes I'm very interested I can do an interview today what time?" "Noon at our office we are right on the square downtown can you be here by 11?" "Yes I will see you then.""Perfect I will see you then."Jason said before hanging up. Lucy let out an excited squeal. 

Rushing to the bathroom to get ready. Taking a quick shower before getting dressed in her most professional looking outfit. Doing her hair and makeup the best she could. Giving herself a look over before going to find her shoes and purse. Putting some of her sample writing in her briefcase Lucy gave Plue a final pat before heading out the door. Lucy got into she car and drove the distance to downtown. Parking close to the building she calmed her nerves down before walking to Sorcerer Weeklys office. Giving her name to the receptionist she took a seat while she waited for Jason to call her back. About 10 minutes after she arrived Jason came out and invited her back to his office. 

The interview went well and Jason was impressed with her writing skills and offered her the job on the spot. Lucy happily accepted. She was able to get all the paperwork filled out and her contract signed. She couldn't believe she was finally getting to be a real writer. Hopefully this wouldn't put Levy out with Lucy having to quit but this was the plan all along and she knew that Levy would be happy for her. She would have to call Levy when she left here. Thanking Jason for this opportunity and shaking his hand before agreeing to be into work first thing Monday morning Lucy left the office heading back to her car. 

Pulling out her phone and calling Levy right away Lucy waited for her friend to answer. "Hey Lu whats up?" "Levy I got the job at the paper!" "Thanks amazing Lucy I'm so happy for you and I will miss you at the bookstore but this is awesome congrats!" "Thanks Levy, sorry if this putting you in a tough spot" "Really its fine I'm happy I got to help you out until now, Oh I will have to tell Gajeel when he gets up." "Thanks Levy I will let you know and I will see you when you get back from your parents." "Sounds good Lu see you on monday." Hanging up and turning on her car.

Stopping to grab herself a reward latte at starbucks and a slice of banana bread before driving home Lucy was feeling great. Pulling up to her house and parking Lucy saw there was someone standing at her front door. Getting out of the car and walking up her sidewalk she was greeted by the last person she wanted to see. At her door stood Dan Straight. He turned toward her as she walked up to the door. "Lulu I've missed you" he said before reaching for her trying to get a hug. Dodging his arms and stepping away Lucy glared at him before speaking "What are you doing here Dan?" "Lulu I wanted to see my best girl plus your father wanted me to bring you home." "You and my father can go to hell because I'm not going anywhere." Lucy said before opening her door where she was followed by Dan before she could shut the door on him. "Now Lulu that isn't how a lady should speak now is it?" Dan said with a grin obviously thinking he would be able to convince her with his charm. 

"Dan I'm trying to be nice right now but you need to leave?" Lucy said in a steady voice trying to not act like she wanted to explode. She couldn't believe her father would stoop so low as to send Dan all the way here to try and get her to come back. "Lulu your father needs you to come home for a big company event and really wants you by his side, plus I can be your date" Dan replied ignoring her want of him to leave. Lucy was really starting to get pissed. Why did so many men in her life ignore her unless they wanted something. Lucy was about to tell Dan to eff off when her door bell rang. "One sec Dan" she said before going toward her door. Opening it to reveal Natsu standing there smiling at her happily. "Hey Luce want to grab some lunch?"

Lucy felt herself relax. She hadn't realized she had been so tense since Dan's arrival. She couldn't help but smile when seeing Natsu looking at her. She was just about to reply to him when Dan walked up behind her and put his arm around her before talking to her "Lulu who is this guy?". Lucy shrugged his arm off her shoulder not noticing Natsu's eyes go inbetween her and Dan. He did not like the sight of this jerk with his arms on Lucy. "I'm Natsu Dragneel and I'm a friend of Lucys, and you are?" Natsu asked in a voice that was supposed to sound nice. "Dan Straight a close friend of Lulu." He said glaring at Natsu. Lucy gave an annoyed huff "Dan is a friend of my fathers we grew up together he wants me to head back with him to see my father for an event." 

Hearing the mans name that is standing beside Lucy, Natsu felt himself go rigid. "Thats the Dan from the letter Luce?" Natsu asked through gritted teeth obviously not happy with this revelation. "Yes the same Dan, I wasn't expecting him to come by unannounced." "Oh now Lulu you don't need to explain that to him, he would't understand we are bound together." Natsu rolled his eyes ignoring the man before him. "So Luce you want to go for lunch?" "Yes lets go Dan was just leaving" Lucy said before pushing Dan towards the door. "Goodbye Dan" Lucy said before shut the door on him. Turning her attention back to Natsu, Lucy smiled "Sorry about that Dan doesn't think before he talks we have no connection whatsoever." Natsu seemed to relax. "I wasn't worried Lucy lets go grab some food" he said before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Grabbing her bag and following Natsu to his jeep Lucy was happy to see Dan was no where to be seen. 

Natsu drove them to a local burger place. Ordering themselves combos and milkshakes Lucy decided to tell Natsu her good news. "So I got a job today with Sorcerer Weekly" Lucy said smiling from ear to ear. Natsu was so happy for her "Thats amazing Luce! Congrats!" Blushing Lucy looked down at her food. "So this should keep me in town for a while." "I like the sound of that." Natsu replied grinning at the blonde across from him. He was happy she had a reason to stay in town. He wanted her to make a life for herself here where she could forget about family pressures and just be Lucy. He just hoped that she would want to spend some of that time with him. He wanted to think they would have a future here together. He just wished he knew that is something she would want as well. Since he had no experience with relationships before now he didn't even know how to start that conversation but he decided to take a shot anyways.

"So since you are going to be in town for the near future would you like to maybe spend more time together? Maybe even want to date?" Natsu asked in a nervous voice not looking up at her afraid she was going to turn him down. "I'd love that Natsu" Lucy replied blushing while reaching across the table to hold his hand. Looking up quickly at the blonde before him Natsu felt like he had just won the lottery. "Really? You will be my girlfriend Luce?" Laughing at his excited reaction Lucy nodded. "I mean it Natsu I really would love to date you." Natsu cheered loudly causing the people around them to stare in their direction. But neither of them cared.They were both too happy to care about the stares and whispers. Their only concerned was each other.


End file.
